prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
March 2, 2012 Smackdown results
The March 2, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 28, 2012 at the Key Arena in Seattle, Washington. Summary While Sheamus informed the WWE Universe of his plans to teach World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan some humility at WrestleMania, Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler interrupted. In the current question of who should be the General Manager of Raw and SmackDown, the outspoken pair threw their support behind Interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis, insulting GM Theodore Long in the process. Moments later, Teddy put The Showoff into an impromptu match with Sheamus. Although United States Champion Jack Swagger's attempted interference was met head-on with The Great White's fierce Brogue Kick, Ziggler nearly scored the upset victory on the No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Title. The Celtic Warrior recovered, however, and silenced his cocky adversary with White Noise for an impressive victory. With "Mr. Excitement" taking control of SmackDown next Friday and Theodore Long running Raw SuperShow, Long informed his fellow GM that this coming Monday night, David Otunga will face The Great Khali! Heath Slater climbed to the top turnbuckle, confident that he was about to deliver an arial attack that would ground Santino for the three-count. But then The Italian Stallion backed into the ropes, inadvertently causing his opponent to fall. Thinking on his feet, Santino quickly dropped The One Man Southern Rock Band with the Cobra for another huge win. Prior to their match, Natalya confronted Eve to give her opinion on the situation with Zack Ryder, and she truly “let things rip.”. Nevertheless, in the intense Divas contest that followed, Eve rose above the stink, reversing the third-generation Diva's pin attempt for the quick three-count. Once again, Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes emerged to make fun of Big Show's 3-8 WrestleMania record, claiming that by costing the giant an opportunity to go to The Show of Shows at Elimination Chamber, he “saved” him from “floundering” yet again. When The World's Largest Athlete joined him in the ring, however, Rhodes quickly exited into the crowd. Before Show could pursue him, Theodore Long put a stop to it, announcing that the two adversaries would face off for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania. Then, as Rhodes sat in with the SmackDown announce team, Big Show battled Mark Henry in the ring. Charged with the prospect of impending WrestleMania redemption, the gigantic Superstar kicked out of the World's Strongest Slam, then landed the WMD to reign supreme over the former World Heavyweight Champion. Shortly after SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long warned Drew McIntyre that he must win under the threat of being fired, the Scottish Superstar took on Justin Gabriel. Unfortunately for The Chosen One, his high-flying opponent triumphed over him with the 450 Splash, and Long made good on his promise, giving McIntyre the long-awaited heave-ho. After Daniel Bryan attacked Randy Orton on the Feb. 13 edition of Raw SuperShow (WATCH) – thereby denying him his spot in the SmackDown Elimination Chamber Match, a possible World Heavyweight Title and a chance to headline WrestleMania – WWE's Apex Predator returned to SmackDown on a venomous quest of retribution. In the punishing encounter that ensued Friday night, Bryan managed to escape two RKO's before retreating outside the ring, with The Viper fast on his tail. However, just as Orton was about to deliver a devastating DDT onto the ringside floor, the vicious Kane suddenly emerged. Seizing the unexpected opportunity, Bryan hurled Orton into the steel ring post before jumping through the ropes to win the match by count-out. Without skipping a beat, The Big Red Monster and WWE's Apex Predator began an intense post-match brawl, one which culminated in Orton receiving an earth-shattering chokeslam to the canvas. Seizing the mic, the sadistic Kane leaned down toward the battle-worn Viper and eerily stated, "Welcome back." Moments before SmackDown went off the air, an observing John Laurinaitis - who will assume the duties of SmackDown GM next Friday - alluded that he may put Kane in a match against Theodore Long's girlfriend, Aksana. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ted DiBiase defeated Hunico (w/ Camacho) *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (8:22) *Santino Marella defeated Heath Slater (1:54) *Eve Torres defeated Natalya (1:44) *The Big Show defeated Mark Henry (8:49) *Justin Gabriel defeated Drew McIntyre (1:43) *Daniel Bryan vs. Randy Orton ended in a no contest (9:43) *Dark Match: The Big Show defeated Daniel Bryan © by DQ in a World Heavyweight Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus v Dolph Ziggler SD 3.2.12.1.jpg SD 3.2.12.2.jpg SD 3.2.12.3.jpg SD 3.2.12.4.jpg SD 3.2.12.5.jpg SD 3.2.12.6.jpg Santino Marella v Heath Slater SD 3.2.12.7.jpg SD 3.2.12.8.jpg SD 3.2.12.9.jpg SD 3.2.12.10.jpg SD 3.2.12.11.jpg SD 3.2.12.12.jpg Eve Torres v Natalya SD 3.2.12.13.jpg SD 3.2.12.14.jpg SD 3.2.12.15.jpg SD 3.2.12.16.jpg SD 3.2.12.17.jpg SD 3.2.12.18.jpg The Big Show v Mark Henry SD 3.2.12.19.jpg SD 3.2.12.20.jpg SD 3.2.12.21.jpg SD 3.2.12.22.jpg SD 3.2.12.23.jpg SD 3.2.12.24.jpg Justin Gabriel v Drew McIntyre SD 3.2.12.25.jpg SD 3.2.12.26.jpg SD 3.2.12.27.jpg SD 3.2.12.28.jpg SD 3.2.12.29.jpg SD 3.2.12.30.jpg Daniel Bryan v Randy Orton SD 3.2.12.31.jpg SD 3.2.12.32.jpg SD 3.2.12.33.jpg SD 3.2.12.34.jpg SD 3.2.12.35.jpg SD 3.2.12.36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #654 at CAGEMATCH.net * #654 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events